Jasper's Twilight
by Sannyu
Summary: Mich hat fasziniert, dass Jasper jede Person in seinem Umfeld genau erspüren und einschätzen kann, damit ist er Edward sogar überlegen. Sollte er nicht etwas von der ersten Szene im Bio-Unterricht mitbekommen? Ich finde schon.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog: Aus der Distanz

Man hätte glauben können, mein Hunger an diesem Morgen wäre schon kaum zu bändigen gewesen. Dann traf mich gleich zu Beginn des Geschichtsunterrichts neuerliche Gier und ich wusste nur, dass es nicht meine eigene war, stattdessen wenige Meter entfernt, irgendwo im Gebäude.

Einen Wimpernschlag lang hatte ich Irritation empfunden, Witterung aufzunehmen von etwas verführerisch Köstlichem und plötzlich ….übersteigerter Blutdurst, animalischer Heißhunger, völlig hemmungslos, der mit einer nahezu lüsterne Note einher ging? Wie ein Fiebertraum: heiße unvorstellbar exquisite Flüssigkeit auf der Zunge.

Es war dem Wahnsinn erschreckend nah, fast schlimmer als ich es aus meiner Zeit als neugeborener Vampir erinnerte. Fühlte sich so ein Süchtiger, der lange enthaltsam gelebt hatte und dem man seine Droge unter die Nase hielt? Derart willenlos?

Ein Vampir war kurz davor sein Opfer zu reißen, es an sich zu drücken und seine Fänge in den Hals zu schlagen, nur um Erlösung zu finden. Es folgte, nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, das Sehnen nach weicher warmer Haut unter den eisigen Händen, unerträglich intensiv.

Schemenhafte Bilder, mehr als nur Blut saugen zu wollen, wollten sich eben ihren Weg bahnen. Ein einziges Begehren hinzu diesem Wesen.

Und dann stieg ein wütender Hass gegen die Gestalt gewordene Versuchung auf.

Da endlich zog mit verzweifelter Anstrengung eine Kette die Bestie zurück, doch es blieb ein erbitterter Zweikampf. Ich spürte noch immer eine enorme Spannung, quälend lange.

Ich schluckte hart, dankbar mich nicht unmittelbarer Nähe dieses Dramas aufhalten zu müssen als mit dem Klingeln zum Ende der Stunde eine Art Fluchtimpuls eintrat.

Jeder Nerv bis aufs Äußerste gespannt, war ich noch immer völlig benommen.

Erst ganz allmählich begriff ich, dass es Edward war, kurz davor sich völlig gehen zu lassen. Er riss sich zusammen, aber litt entsetzlich und ich konnte ihm nicht beistehen, nicht in meinem Zustand.

Hätte ich mich eben im gleichen Raum aufgehalten, dann wäre ich ihm keine Hilfe gewesen. Seine Gier hätte mich mitgerissen und ich hätte wie ein Katalysator gewirkt, willensschwach und durstig wie ich war. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hätten wir aus der Schule ein Schlachthaus gemacht.  
Niemand hätte sich uns in den Weg stellen können.

Ich war bis in die Grundfesten erschüttert. Wieso hatte Edward so die Fassung verloren, ausgerechnet er?  
Die Lage beruhigte sich nicht wirklich, eine Art Nachbeben folgte und er hatte nur noch einen Wunsch:

Davonlaufen _vor sich selbst!


	2. Chapter 2

2. Panikattacke

Edward rast mit seinen Geschwistern zurück nach Hause, alle sind mit Recht durcheinander.  
Hat Jasper unbeteiligt daneben gesessen? Eher nicht.

* * *

Wir sahen zu, dass wir den Parkplatz erreichten noch bevor Edward dort eintraf. Alice zog mich buchstäblich hinter sich her. Sie hatte mich wissen lassen, dass es ihm mit seiner Flucht Ernst war, todernst.

Sie wollte unbedingt mit ihm sprechen, wissen warum er so Hals über Kopf davon stürzen wollte. Ich sträubte mich, in die Nähe meines Bruders zu kommen. Zwar war das Objekt der Begierde offenbar nicht mehr in unmittelbarer Reichweite, das änderte aber wenig an seinem aufgewühlten Zustand. Noch aus der Entfernung war das deutlich zu spüren. Er sah in einen Zerrspiegel seiner selbst. Es fraß ihn von innen förmlich auf.

Rosalie und Emmett hatten Alice auf der Rückbank in die Mitte genommen. Als der arme Emmett mich völlig arglos nach einer Revanche fragte, da er beim Ringkampf letzte Nacht verloren hatte, reagierte ich reichlich barsch, dass mir überhaupt nicht danach sei.

Ich würde meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Edward richten müssen, wenn er bei uns im Auto sitzen würde.

Zunächst war Em verständlicherweise wütend. Als Alice aber hervor sprudelte, dass es Edward nicht gut ginge, er fort wollte, sie aber auch nicht mehr wisse, waren Rose und er völlig entgeistert.

Ich setzte mich auf den Beifahrersitz um Edward „runter zu fahren", wie Alice das ausdrückte. Jeder Widerstand war zwecklos, wenn sie etwas wollte, also gedachte ich mein Bestes zu tun.

Edward rannte nicht, er flog über den Parkplatz wie ein Schatten. Es war ihm völlig gleich, wer sah, dass er sich nicht wie Mensch bewegte, soviel stand fest. Er riss die Tür fast aus der Halterung und knallte sie hinter sich zu als seien Bluthunde auf seinen Fersen.

Mein Sarkasmus half mir. Edward hingegen keuchte und schnappte in wilder Panik nach Luft. Gut, dachte ich grimmig, damit konnte ich arbeiten.  
Man kann eine starke Emotion durch eine andere verdrängen. Wenn er unter Schock stand, war der Heißhunger nicht mehr so übermächtig. Da ich Edward kannte, lenkte ich also seine Energie auf ein vertrautes Ventil, das Gaspedal. - Flucht ist gut - suggerierte ich ihm und setzte auf die Stabilität des Wagens und die Kenntnisse schwedischer Automobilkonstrukteure.

Bevor Edward nicht einigermaßen Herr all' seiner Sinne war, konnten wir auf gar keinen Fall nach Details fragen. Andernfalls hätten wir verdammt schnell sein müssen, ihn zu viert festzuhalten, sollte er es sich anders überlegen. Das aber hätte Alice rechtzeitig voraus gesehen, so hoffte ich. Meine eigene Verfassung war nicht die Beste.

Obwohl meine Fähigkeiten auf den ersten Blick ein Pendant für Edwards Telepathie zu sein scheinen, gab es doch einige Unterschiede zwischen ihm und mir. Gedanken können noch immer täuschen, stellen eine feine Schicht in der Komplexität des Bewusstseins dar. Gefühle sind archaischer.

Sie wiederum zu kontrollieren, bedarf es klarer Anweisungen. Ich hatte in meiner Zeit als Mensch beim Militär gelernt, diese Eigenschaft auszubilden und zu gebrauchen.

Jetzt konzentrierte ich mich auf Edward.  
Das hieß allerdings auch, dass meine Alice mit ihrer Sorge um Edward allein zu Recht kommen musste, da ich mit ihm alle Hände voll zu tun hatte. Ich nahm die Fragen der anderen nur am Rande wahr, wusste nur allzu gut, dass Edward nicht registrierte, was ich dachte.

Gelegentlich sehr von Vorteil, ich konnte mich seiner Fähigkeit geschickter entziehen als er ahnte. Im Augenblick jedoch war der arme Bursche einem Nervenzusammenbruch nah' und suchte sein Heil in der Flucht nach vorn.

Sein Inneres begann erneut bedrohlich ins Schwanken zu geraten, die Bestie krallte sich durch seine mühsam zusammen gehaltene Fassade. Alice wagte einen Blick in seine Zukunft und war schockiert!

Die Instinkte des Raubtieres brannten anscheinend Jagdszenen in sein Hirn. Es kostete mich einiges an Beherrschung gegen zuhalten und mich nicht womöglich darauf einzulassen. Gut nur, dass Alice ihn ungewollt mit seinen Phantasien konfrontierte.

Er zuckte heftig zusammen: „Hör auf", flehte er.

Ich nutzte den Moment um ihn nachzusteuern: - Fahr! Kümmer' dich um nichts sonst. - Meine Zuversicht wuchs wieder und damit sein Wille sich der Situation zu entziehen, statt dem Monster zu folgen.

Die Lage im Griff, sorgte ich dafür, dass Edward alles andere, auch uns emotional für den Moment würde hinter sich lassen können. Ich hatte Zeit, meine Gefährtin zu beruhigen: - Lass ihn Alice! - bedeutete ich ihr, während Edward mit halsbrecherischem Tempo die schlecht asphaltierte Landstraße entlang raste.

Später würde ich sie danach fragen, was genau und vor allem wer Edward soweit gebracht hatte, dass er mit schreckensweiten Augen neben mir saß als hätte er in die Hölle selbst geblickt.

„Ich werde dich vermissen", sagte Alice niedergeschlagen zu ihm, „egal wie kurz du weg sein wirst." Etwas später erreichten wir die Auffahrt zum Haus. „Lass uns hier raus", wies ihn Alice an. „Du solltest es Carlisle selbst sagen."

Edward bremste scharf ab. Immer noch schweigend stieg ich gemeinsam mit Em und Rose aus dem Wagen. Alice hielt einen Moment inne. Ihre Haltung wurde mit einem Mal entschiedener, sie tippte Edward an:  
„Du wirst das Richtige tun", sagte sie leise." „Sie ist die einzige Angehörige, die Charlie Swan hat. Es würde auch ihn umbringen."

„Ja", erwiderte er, weniger bestimmt und starrte geradeaus. Er war eigentlich schon nicht mehr hier.  
Mehr hatte ich für den Augenblick nicht tun können.

Alice sah seinem Wagen nach, als er davon schoss. Sie ließ die Hoffnung fahren, dass Edward bald zurückkommen würde, wenn überhaupt.

Sie würde mir bald sagen, was sie in Edwards Zukunft gesehen hatte.

Emmett und Rosalie gingen zum Haus und waren sichtlich irritiert.

Ich fragte mich dumpf, wie wir das Esme und Carlisle erklären sollten und überließ ich mich meiner Erschöpfung.

Als ich halb verhungert zur Schule gefahren war, hatte ich einen Gutteil meiner Energie darauf verwendet, selbst nicht irgendeine „Dummheit" zu machen.  
Edward dann noch im Zaum zu halten, hatte mich fast aufgezehrt.  
Ich lehnte mich nach vorn, stützte mich auf meine Knie und schloss die Augen.

Alice schmale Hand schmiegte sich sanft um meinen Nacken.  
„Ja, erst mal gehen wir jagen. Wir werden einen Braunbär weiter oben am Fluss finden, er hat seit Tagen jede Menge Lachse gefressen", beruhigte sich mich.

Ich nickte leicht, ein gesättigter Fleischfresser, sehr gut, und richtete mich langsam auf, aber Alice zog mich zu sich:

„Jazz?"

„Mmmh?", mir war nicht nach reden, Alice verstand das.

„Ich liebe Dich", hauchte sie in mein Ohr.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Es bleibt abzuwarten

Über Jaspers Vergangenheit wird in Eclipse etwas mehr berichtet, darauf stütze ich mich hier.

Gerade an der Stelle als er zu reflektieren versucht, was Edward in dieses Dilemma gestürzt haben könnte, erinnert er sich an die Zeiten, die seine Einstellung zur „Jagd" geprägten haben.

Hier habe ich mir kleine literarische Freiheiten erlaubt. Ich hoffe dabei nicht allzu sehr vom Wege abgekommen zu sein.

Sonst möge mich der nächste pelzige Gestaltwandler fressen. *gg*

Anschließend gibt es im Haus der Cullens eine erste Lagebesprechung.

* * *

Bevor ich mich wieder anzog, packte ich den Körper der Bärin und beförderte ihn mit einem gezielten Wurf an den Waldrand.

Aasfresser, meist Kojoten oder Waschbären, würden zu schätzen wissen, dass sie sich im Schutz der Bäume den Wanst an den Resten vollschlagen konnten.

Mein Körpergeruch war für sie ohne Belang mein Gift war an dem blutleeren Kadaver kaum zu erahnen.  
Mit Vampirgift regelrecht kontaminiertes Fleisch rührten Tiere nicht an, wenn sie es witterten. Es sei denn, es waren nur sehr kleine Mengen daran. Das schadete ihnen augenscheinlich nicht.  
Eine wissenschaftlich fundierte Erklärung dafür war mir nicht bekannt, wer hätte der Frage auch nachgehen wollen?

Die meisten Tiere hatten uns gegenüber keine ungewöhnlichen Instinkte. Sie fürchteten uns, wie man einen Wolf oder Bären fürchtet.

Größere Raubtiere versuchten uns zu attackieren, eine fatale Fehleinschätzung ihrer Lage. Als aber eine Elchkuh war einmal auf Emmett losgestürmte, war er so beeindruckt, dass er sie lachend laufen ließ.

Ich stopfte meine verklebten Sachen in die Tasche .

Meine Gedanken machten sich weiter selbstständig, während ich meine Finger im Fluss wusch.

Ein einziges Mal hatte jemand aus Marias Armee versucht, einen Hund zum Vampir zu machen. Das glaubten wir anfangs ….

Ein grausamer Anblick, denn es war schon nach einer Stunde klar, dass der arme Köter qualvoll verenden würde. Die Laute, die das Tier von sich gab, vergesse ich nie. Peter war außer sich und tötete das bedauernswerte Vieh.

Danach knöpfte er sich den Übeltäter, Elliot, vor. Ein Vampir, der schon vor seiner Verwandlung etwas Schmieriges an sich hatte. Er war schlicht ein Sadist, selbst für einen Vampir.

Peter richtete den widerlichen Burschen fürchterlich zu. Ich sorgte dafür, dass er beim nächsten Kampf mit einer gegnerischen Einheit an vorderster Front den „Heldentod" starb.  
Niemand vermisste ihn, auch Maria nicht. Er war ihr, wie den meisten der anderen einfach gleichgültig. Ich verabscheute ihn.

Mitleid mit einer unschuldigen Kreatur war das Konzept meiner jetzigen Familie, weit mehr als bloßer Ehrenkodex. Er gab uns Halt und wir konnten ein Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl entwickeln, das ich in meiner Zeit davor nicht für denkbar gehalten hatte.

Jedoch hatte mich etwas Ähnliches mit Peter verbunden. Wann immer wir töteten, dann taten wir es so rasch als möglich.

Keine Vorschrift meinerseits, aber ein ungeschriebenes Gebot.

Da ich Emotionen intensiver wahrnehme als irgendjemand sonst, war dieses Vorgehen für mich allerdings ebenso zu einer Notwendigkeit geworden.

Bis heute frage ich mich, ob das meine persönliche Form von Egoismus war, denn schwächere Vampire behandelte ich meist nicht anders als Menschen. Ich ertrug es nicht, dass Echo ihrer Qual mitzuerleben.

Selbst ein ebenbürtiger Gegner unserer besonderen Gattung hatte mitunter seine Angst nieder zu kämpfen.

Oft genug die Ursache dafür, dass ich mehr Narben davon trug als es nötig war. Ich konnte in solchen Situationen meinem Gegenüber wohl kaum trügerischen Wagemut oder gar Eitelkeit „einreden", also zögerte ich.

Teilnahmslosigkeit wäre eine Alternative gewesen. Ein einziges Mal hatte ich das bei der „Entsorgung" eines jungen Vampirs versucht.

Mit dem Ergebnis, dass ich seinen seelischen Tod mit erlebte bevor ich seiner Existenz ein Ende bereitete.  
Ich bekomme seinen Namen noch heute nicht über die Lippen. Eine weitere Narbe, die man ….nicht sieht.

Meine Familie war mir wichtig, ich hoffte deshalb, nein, ich wünschte mir, das Edward zurückkehrte.

„Jasper?" – Alice riss mich aus meinen Grübeleien.

Ich raffte mich auf: „Richtig, wir sollten zu den anderen gehen. `s wird Zeit diesen Zwischenfall zu besprechen. Weiß Carlisle Bescheid? Du sagtest vorhin etwas in der Art?"

„Mmmh…Mmmh", Alice nickte. „Edward hat den Mercedes genommen und ist weiter nach Denali gefahren.  
Carlisle hat etwas später eine Kollegin angerufen, sie möchte seinen Dienst übernehmen. Er müsse wegen Familienangelegenheiten dringend nach Hause. Stimmt ja auch."

Ich rubbelte mir die Haare noch trocken und wir machten uns auf den Weg. Innerlich wappnete ich mich, zumindest physisch ging es mir deutlich besser.

Die anderen erwarteten uns schon und Esme funkelte mich an: „Ich weiß, Du warst heute nicht in bester Konstitution. Vielleicht bin ich ungerecht, aber hättest Du Edward nicht beruhigen können?"

Carlisle nahm mich in Schutz:  
„Esme, bitte. Ich habe unseren Sohn nur kurz gesehen, aber selbst wenn Jasper nicht von Durst gequält gewesen wäre, habe ich meine Zweifel, dass er oder irgendjemand sonst, Edward hätte zur Besinnung bringen können."

Esme atmete tief durch: „Entschuldige, Jasper. Es ist nur, er war das letzte Mal so lange fort. Wir haben nur uns".

Sie umfasste in einer schlichten Geste die Anwesenden und ergriff dann meine Hand.  
„Ich würde nicht anders reagieren, wärst Du ohne ein Wort gegangen."

„Das weiß ich", - ohne jeden Zweifel – ergänzte ich in Gedanken.

Rosalie wurde etwas gereizt: „ Ich möchte endlich wissen, was los ist. So habe ich Edward noch nie erlebt. Nicht viel und er hätte den Volvo um den nächsten Baum gewickelt. Meine Leinenjacke ist ein Unikat! Was sollte das Theater?"

Emmett legte Rosalie den Arm um die Schultern:  
„Na, den Volvo zu opfern wäre kein Drama gewesen. Vielleicht hätte Ned ihn aber besser selbst kurz und klein schlagen sollen, so als therapeutische Maßnahme."

Sie glaubten, dass Edward nur zornig gewesen sei.

Esme winkte ungeduldig ab: „Ihr beide wart doch auch da, ich erwarte eine Erklärung. Alice, weißt Du denn nicht etwas?

„Ich habe das nicht kommen sehen", versuchte Alice sich zu rechtfertigen. „Jasper ging es einigermaßen und ich wusste, wir würden später auf eine Bärin treffen. Auf Edward hab ich gar nicht geachtet."

Esme wandte sich erneut an mich. Ihre Sorge wuchs unübersehbar.

„Es kam wirklich plötzlich und derartig heftig, hätte mich beinah mitgerissen. Sich der Situation zu entziehen und fortzugehen, war das Vernünftigste was er tun konnte."

Emmett räusperte sich und tippte sich an die Stirn: „Ähm, hallo? Hieroglyphen?"

„Mein Fehler Em, entschuldige", also präzisierte ich:

„Er hatte mit einem Mal einen solch animalischen Instinkt sich auf ein Mädchen zu stürzen, das neben ihm saß, wie ich das von einem erfahrenen Vampir überhaupt nicht kenne.

Nur seine Disziplin hat ihn davon abgehalten, sich gehen zu lassen.  
Es war die Tochter von Charlie Swan, soviel hat Alice noch aus ihm rausbekommen. Sie ist neu an der Schule. Ob und was das Ganze mit ihr zu tun hat, kann ich nicht sagen."

Ratlosigkeit machte sich breit.  
Carlisle brauchte meine Unterstützung wie üblich nicht, oft genug war das Gegenteil der Fall. Er war der erste, der das Wort wieder ergriff:

„Das bringt uns nicht weiter. Edward braucht Zeit. Wir werden sie ihm lassen. Sollte seine Abwesenheit irgendwelche Fragen aufwerfen, werde ich mich darum kümmern. Alice, hat er vor sich zu melden?"

Alice schüttelte den Kopf: "Es ist zu früh. Trotzdem bin ich ziemlich sicher, im Moment würde er nicht mal ans Telefon gehen, auch nicht wenn Eleazar ihn darum bittet."

Carlisle sah mich an: „Jasper? Ich meine, er kann wieder zu sich finden. Vorausgesetzt, wir setzen ihn nicht unter Druck. Wie siehst Du das, nachdem wie Du ihn erlebt hast?"

„Wir geben ihm Zeit", sagte ich entschieden und ließ diese Empfindung auf die anderen übergehen. Ich hoffte sehr, dass er sich wieder fing.

„Was die Situation mit dem Swan Mädchen angeht, das sollten wir besprechen, wenn Edward zurück ist. Es bleibt abzuwarten",  
schloss ich, dankbar, dass mein Bruder nicht da war.

Ich weiß nicht, ob ihm gefallen hätte, was ich mir durch den Kopf ging.

Alice warf mir einen erstaunten Blick zu, erwartete eine Erklärung für mein Vorhaben.

Ich schüttelte stumm den Kopf, später wollte ich ihr sagen, was ich zu tun gedachte.

Warten ist eine Sache, die Zeit mit Untätigkeit zu verbringen eine andere.


	4. Chapter 5

4. Sondierung der Lage

Jasper lässt die Angelegenheit keine Ruhe und da er an jenem Tag nur mit Mühe die Situation beeinflussen konnte, ist er jetzt umso mehr bestrebt, nichts mehr dem Zufall zu überlassen.

* * *

Alice wusste, dass ich eine Entscheidung getroffen und durchaus vorhatte, mit ihr darüber zu sprechen, doch unter vier Augen und vor allem nicht jetzt.

Zuvor wollte ich Carlisle einweihen, also gab ich Alice zu verstehen, sie möchte einen Ort finden, wo sie und ich später unter uns sein würden. Dass ich Carlisle in sein Arbeitszimmer begleitete, schien niemand besonders ungewöhnlich zu finden.

„Ich nehme an, dass Du bereits Strategien entwickelst, Jasper, um die Lage zu entschärfen?", lächelte Carlisle, wohl wissend, dass ich nicht sofort in das Geschehen eingreifen würde.

Er war in vielerlei Hinsicht der erfahrenere Mann. Ein weitsichtiger Charakter und ich sah ihn manchmal wie einen vorgesetzten Offizier an. Ohne seine Zustimmung eigenmächtig vorzugehen, würde mir nicht in den Sinn kommen.

„Edward wird zurück kommen und wenn er das tut, sollte er keinen Anlass vorfinden, der ihn noch einmal so aus der Fassung bringt", begann ich. „Ich möchte die nächsten Tage zu Beobachtung nutzen, um zu sehen wie Miss Swan sich nach dem Ereignis verhält. Nach allem, was ich mitbekommen habe, müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass Edward ihr Angst eingejagt hat.

Es hat schon Leute gegeben, die sich wegen solcher =Konflikte= an Vertrauenslehrer gewandt haben. Wenn man sich vorstellt, dass Edward zu einem Gespräch in ein kleines Dienstzimmer gebeten wird, das Mädchen womöglich unmittelbar neben ihm sitzt, kann ich für nichts garantieren. Je eher sie die Schule verlässt, umso besser."

Carlisles Missbilligung unterbrach mich. Seine Lippen wurden schmal: „Ein Worst Case Szenario als Ausgangspunkt? Jasper, vorhin hast Du noch bekräftigt, Du hättest Zutrauen in Edwards Fähigkeit sich zu beherrschen und nun übernimmt Dein Fatalismus grade das Heft. Hältst Du das für klug?"

Ich war getroffen. Wenn ein anderer mich als Fatalist bezeichnet hätte, wäre es mir ein Leichtes gewesen, meine Erfahrungen als Soldat dagegen gehalten, wie leichtsinnig es sei, nicht alle Eventualitäten in die Überlegungen mit einzubeziehen.

Carlisle war bei den Volturi gewesen. Carlisle war über 200 Jahre älter als ich…und er kannte mich seit sechzig Jahren. Ich senkte den Kopf.

„Schau, Jasper, noch wissen wir nicht, ob diese Konfrontation weitreichendere Folgen haben wird. Edward war heute früh beinah so durstig wie du, ein Umstand, der hätte vermieden werden können, nebenbei bemerkt. Womit ich sagen will, dass es allein bei uns liegt, mit Besonnenheit die Situation zu beruhigen."

Er hatte Recht. Seine Vorwürfe waren berechtigt und es bestand im Grunde vorerst keine Notwendigkeit zu offensiveren Maßnahmen zu greifen. Carlisle verstand darunter tatsächlich auch per Suggestion jemanden zu nötigen, binnen weniger Stunden Hals über Kopf die Stadt zu verlassen.

Doch war da etwas, das Edwards Verhalten nicht bloß ausgelöst, sondern fast zur Eskalation gebracht hatte. Ich konnte nicht anders, etwas nagte an mir und es musste mit dem Swan Mädchen zu tun haben. Das beunruhigte mich. Ich wollte nicht nur erwägen, was passierte, wenn sie blieb, sondern was geschehen war, weil sie auf der Bildfläche erschien.

„Gestatte mir, dass ich sie in den nächsten Tagen einfach beobachte. Was sie tut und mit wem sie spricht?"

Carlisle nickte: „Vernünftig, gut Jasper. Da Edward einige Zeit fort sein wird, können wir so entsprechend die Lage neu beurteilen. Ich euch allen nicht zumuten erneut den Wohnort zu wechseln, wenn es vermeidbar ist."

Ich nickte kurz und sprang aus dem Fenster und rannte los.

Wenn nötig, würde ich nur vorsichtig einwirken, dass der Sache nicht allzu große Bedeutung beigemessen wird wie 1976 in Idaho, das hatte wunderbar funktioniert, erinnerte ich mich.

Nun ja, wie man es nimmt.

Rosalie seufzte als sie das erste Mal den Parkplatz der Schule betrat und einen auffallenden Wagen entdeckte:

Ein Stingray Coupé, knallblaue Metalliclackierung.

Die Fahrerin Iris begeisterte Rose weniger.

Das törichte Mädchen interessierte sich bald ein wenig zu aufdringlich für Emmett, der fand das auch noch niedlich. Allzu oft genug waren Edward oder ich eher Objekte für Backfischphantasien, die uns eher lästig geworden waren. Nun durfte sich Emmett ein wenig geschmeichelt fühlen.

Wir anderen fanden es fast schon unterhaltsam, dass ein blutjunger Teenager auch nur den Versuch machte, an Rosalie vorbei zu kommen, Esme eingeschlossen. Ich =sorgte= also dafür, dass aus dem leichtsinnigen Fräulein kein blutleerer Teenager wurde, indem sie ihr Interesse dem Captain des Baseball Teams zuwandte.

Rosalie war kurz davor, die Bremsschläuche der Corvette, mit ihren Fingernägeln zu durchtrennen.

Iris hatte urplötzlich vergessen, was man hie und da tuschelte und mir bedauerlicherweise entgangen war.

Der pfiffige und charmante Bursche machte sich leider nichts aus Mädchen. Das arme Ding.

Rosalie war hochzufrieden und belohnte mich wochenlang mit bester Laune und strahlendem Lächeln. Emmett musste etwas länger auf ihre Gunst warten.

Man konnte es Rose nicht verübeln, dass sie so überreagierte. Sie tat es nicht aus Eitelkeit, es tat ihr weh. Hatte sie zuweilen tatsächlich ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass Emmett auf ewig an sie gebunden war, nur weil sie Carlisle darum angefleht hatte? Feststand, dass sie Emmett liebte. Sie war eine wunderschöne Frau, das aber hatte ihr nur Leid als Mensch gebracht. Stattdessen wünschte sie sich, um ihrer selbst Willen geliebt zu werden. Emmett tat das und nur ihre Selbstzweifel machten sie so aufbrausend.

Es war keiner gestorben oder hatte bleibenden Schaden genommen. Auf diese Methode würde ich mich also verlegen und eine elegantere Lösung finden.  
Ich folgte der zart duftenden Fährte, die Alice wie ein Parfum hinter sich her zog. Vor einer schlanken Sitka-Fichte bremste ich ab und schaute nach oben. Dort in etwa 20 Metern Höhe saß Alice auf einem Ast und blickte in die Ferne.

„Vielleicht keine schlecht Idee, was Du vorhast", sagte sie nachdenklich ohne nach unten zu schauen.

Ich ging leicht in die Knie und war mit einem Sprung bei ihr. „Was missfällt Dir daran?"

„Nichts, aber, wenn ich eines verstanden habe in der all' der Zeit, dann dass nicht nur bewusste Entscheidungen unsere Wege beeinflussen, sondern außerdem Begegnungen und Begleitumstände. Das Schicksal, wenn Du so willst."

„Alice, mein Schatz, ich weiß Du ziehst keine Tarotkarten zu Rate oder womöglich eine Kristallkugel, aber so manchmal." Sie legte mir einen Finger auf die Lippen und ich spürte, wie ernst es ihr war: „Jasper, ich weiß nicht, ob es etwas zu steuern gibt oder Isabella Swan ein Problem für uns werden könnte. Ich bin nicht mehr sicher, ob nicht…", wieder glitt ihr Blick in die Ferne. Irgendwas hatte sie gesehen, vielleicht auch nur für einen kurzen Moment.


End file.
